pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cynthia
Cynthia is a powerful trainer who has become an Elite Four Champion. Her grandmother runs the Pokémon Research Lab in Celestic Town. She enjoys visiting the Solaceon Town Ruins. Later in Pokémon Galactic Battles, she helps fight Team Galactic as well. Cynthia's Biography She is from Celestic Town. She fights for what is right, and cares for all kinds of Pokémon, good Pokémon and bad Pokémon. She is nice even to Paul. She often says "Battle Dance" after calling a Pokémon out for battle. Cynthia travels Sinnoh looking at ruins and myths to do with Legendary Pokemon. Appearances In the games In Pokémon Diamond and Pearl, Cynthia appears now and again and helps out the player with various obstacles. She is also seen investigating various sites having to do with Legendary Pokémon. Her final appearance in the game is as the Elite Four Champion. She can also be battled in Pokémon Platinum. It was said that, Cynthia can be seen in HeartGold/SoulSilver standing in front of an Arceus and surrounded by three unusual circles at the Sinjoh Ruins. This special event can be unlocked by placing the special 12th Movie Arceus in your party and going to The Ruins of Alph. It enables you to obtain either a Level 1 Dialga, Palkia, or Giratina. In Pokémon Black and White you can battle her in Undella Town. But only in Spring or Summer. After losing, she will confess that she was reminded of the trainer who captured Giratina. You can also rebattle her in the spring or summer. In the anime Cynthia's debut appearance was in the episode Top-Down Training. It was here that she was challenged by Paul to a Pokémon battle. Cynthia easily defeated all of Paul's Pokemon using only her Garchomp. Cynthia appeared again in the episodes Losing Its Lustrous and Double Team Turnover! where she was seen battling members of Team Galactic as they attempted to steal the Lustrous Orb. Cynthia later encountered Team Galactic a second time when she helped Ash and his friends free Dialga and Palkia from their control. In Memories are Made of Bliss, Ash watched Flint's Infernape battle against her Garchomp's powerful Stone Edge on live television. Ash enjoyed watching the battle and became determined to become a stronger trainer who will defeat the Champion someday In Arceus and the Jewel of Life, Cynthia made a cameo appearance, battling against Palmer's Milotic with her Garchomp. She meet Ash once again in BW087 and met Iris and Cilan and told them of he Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup. Ash and his friends then decided to come with Cynthia and participate. On the way to Cynthia's villa, she almost hit an injured Meloetta with her car but stopped in time. She figured out it was suffering from a fever and gave Ash, Iris, and Cilan instructions on how to make it feel better. She asked Iris and Cilan to find a berry for her while she and Ash find some ice. She is revealed to have a Glaceon which uses Ice Beam to freeze the water. They break the ice and take it to Meloetta. After it recovered a little, Iris asked Cynthia if she could battle her and her Garchomp while she used Axew. She agreed and the battle got underway. Even though Axew learned Giga Impact during the battle, Garchomp proved to be way too strong for Axew. Cynthia stopped Garchomp from attacking and ended the battle before Axew could get hurt. In BW088, Ash and his friends arrived in Undella Town, the location of Cynthia's villa, where Ash was reunited with Dawn for the first time since his journey in Sinnoh. After that, Cynthia watched the battle between Dawn and Cilan. In BW090, Cynthia was seen talking with Alder where she met Trip for the first time and later participated in an exhibition match between Caitlin using her Garchomp against Caitlin's Gothitelle, which was followed by the beginning of the Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup. The battle results in a draw after the battle's 10 minute time limit ran out. In the manga Cynthia appeared in "Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventures!" As Hareta is fighting a Team Galactic grunt, she trips him up and beats him in a battle. She is also related to the Celestic Town elder. Later in the Diamond and Pearl books she challanges Mitsumi to a battle, Mitsumi forfits the battle. She becomes good friends with Mitsumi, and helps Hareta later on in his quest. Sprites Quotes Before Battle ' "One look tells me many things about you. Together, you and your Pokémon overcame all the challenges you faced, however difficult. It means you triumphed over any personal weaknesses, too. The power you learned... I can feel it emanating from you. That's enough talking. Let's get on with why you are here. I, Cynthia, accept your challenge as the Pokémon League Champion! There won't be any letup from me!" (Only when she is challenged the first time) "Have you been keeping well? Thank you for Mt. Coronet.Or the Distortion World. I am truly grateful. Together, you and your Pokémon overcame all the challenges you faced, however difficult. It means you triumphed over any personal weaknesses, too. The power you learned... I can feel it eminating from you. That's enough talking. Let's get on with why you are here. I, Cynthia, accept your challenge! There won't be any letup from me!" '''During Battle ' (When her last Pokémon is out) "I can't remember the last time I was put in a corner like this!" (Last Pokémon, low in health) "I won't let this end yet! This match is too fun to let it end this easily!" '''Before Battle (Black and White versions) "'''Before I send out my Pokémon, my heart always begins to race... Interesting... My Pokémon in their Poké Balls are radiating a happy feeling. Are you the reason? What are you?" '''During Battle (Black and White versions) (Last Pokémon out) "When was the last time I was driven into a corner like this?" (Last Pokémon, low hp) "You haven't won yet! I won't let a fun battle end so easily!" (After battle) "My heart is pounding so hard because I had such a heated battle with you. You really are a great trainer!" Pokémon Anime In the games Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Pokémon Platinum Rematch Pokémon Black and White Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 ;First Battle (Undella Town) ;Second Battle (Champion League Tournament) Voice Actresses *'English: 'Emily Jenness *'Japanese:' Tomo Sakurai Gallery Trivia *She is the first Champion to be battled in two different generations, although she has the title "Pokémon Trainer" in Pokémon Black and White. *Cynthia is the first female NPC to be an Elite Four Champion. *As seen in her first appearance in the series, Cynthia was the first seen character to have read the Unown language. *Cynthia makes an appearance in Pokémon Black and White, where she can be battled in Undella Town. **When battled in Black and White, she has replaced Roserade and Togekiss with Braviary and Eelektross, respectively.However, the former Pokemon make a come back in the Pokemon Black 2 and White 2. **She appears in Pokémon Black and White along with another Pokémon Diamond and Pearl characters : Caitlin and Looker. **According to a female swimmer near Undella Town, Cynthia likes to go swimming in Undella Bay, but she only goes when no one else is there. *Cynthia is the second champion without any type preferences. The first being Blue. *Cynthia's character heavily inspired by the Greek goddess Artemis, who being born in the Mount Cynthus in a way. According to the game, Cynthia have some event related to the goddess virtue : Cynthia gives the player a Togepi Egg in the Pokemon Platinum and also witness the birth of an egg in HeartGold SoulSilver's Arceus event, while the goddess symbolized birth in the myths; Cynthia surrounded by some female friends in Pokémon Black and White represents the goddess role as women protector; and the goddess was a skillful hunter in the wilderness while Cynthia's skillful at Pokemon battling. *Cynthia's original Japanese name, Shirona ( シロナ), was also the name of an asteroid. Category:Female Characters Category:Pokémon anime characters Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Generation V Characters Category:Elite Four Category:Characters from Sinnoh Category:Characters from Unova Category:Champions